


Blood Ties

by Medie



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll kill you for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Ties

"He'll kill you for this." The Lady's voice was resigned but in her words there ran an undercurrent of apology. She was watching him with solemn eyes from where she sat in her cell. "You won't be able to hide. There's nowhere you'll be safe."

Lex closed the laptop and turned to face her. The Overlord's cousin was an exquisitely beautiful woman, gifted with the same inhuman beauty that gave the dictator his perfectly sculpted features.

The only other Kryptonian on earth, the Lady lived a sheltered and pampered life under her cousin's stewardship. Fiercely protective of her safety, no one even knew her real name, Kal-El was especially ruthless if she were threatened. Despite the fact she was as invulnerable as he and no human being had the means to harm her, he was vicious to anyone who so much as implied a threat. "Your cousin and I aren't exactly friends." He smiled wryly. "He's been turning the globe over looking for me for years." He forced his tone to be confident as he approached the cell. "There's nothing new there."

"This will be different." She smiled sadly, watching his approach. "This is me. We're family he and I. Blood. Human life means little to him. Nothing compared to the bond of our family. We are the only ones left, he and I. If I am not returned....You can't imagine what he'll do."

"You'd be surprised." Slipping his hands into his pockets, Lex regarded her silently through the bars. The Lady wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting. The bars of her cell were strong enough to hold a human but were no match for the superior physique of a Kryptonian yet she stayed right where she was. Made no attempt to escape. She hadn't fought the attack on her car either. Had stood by and watched the Underground's attack squad disable her guards then allowed herself to be stolen away without protest. He supposed she could be expecting her cousin's soldiers to swoop down and slaughter them all at any moment but it was unlikely. He'd considered the idea she was bait to draw him out then discarded that possibility as well. Kal-El wanted him imprisoned or dead, he'd made no secret of that, but he wasn't about to risk the only other Kryptonian in existence to do so.

The Overlord knew Lex's family had long ago found Kryptonite, Lionel Luthor had dedicated much of his business empire to finding as much of it as possible before he'd been killed by the young alien, and that the Underground's leader still hoarded it. Would use it if he could. Knowing that, Lex was convinced the Overlord would never put his only surviving family member in danger. He would never risk her life. As dangerous and as ruthless as he was, Kal-El wouldn't betray his family.

It was one of the few traits in the dictator Lex admired.

Tilting his head slightly, he surveyed her. "You surprise me, Lady."

"Do I?" She asked placidly, a smile playing about the edges of her lips. "Why?" Rising gracefully, she walked to the bars, one slender hand reaching up to grasp one as she met his gaze. "Because I don't act like him? Because I haven't ripped your throat out yet? Maybe I don't wish to mar such lovely skin."

"You're teasing me." He said, refusing to be baited. "You know what I mean."

"Perhaps I do." The Lady allowed with a nod. "But it's irrelevant. I am Kryptonian. We are blood he and I..."

"And you could never betray your family." Lex nodded. "I can understand that."

"Can you?" She narrowed her gaze, eyes staring into his and he was again reminded of the powers the Overlord had been seen to control. The Lady, like her cousin, could kill him simply by looking at him if she so wished.

"Kryptonians aren't the only ones who value family, Lady," he answered softly. "To many humans, family is all we have left."


End file.
